Patent Document 1 describes a sanitary napkin having a second sheet between a topsheet and an absorber, in a sanitary napkin used as an absorbent article having a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet, and an absorber arranged between the topsheet and the backsheet. The second sheet of the Patent Document 1 includes a porous nonwoven fabric or a mesh film, and is used to quickly transfer the bodily fluid that has passed through the topsheet to the absorber.